¡Cásate conmigo!
by Patri-Vero
Summary: Tras la guerra en Marineford,Law anuncia algo muy importante a la banda One-shot de VeroxLaw(OcxCannon)


**Nota: Bueno aquí os traigo una nueva historia,esta vez se trata de mi Oc Leanne y Law. La historia ocurre 1 semana antes de la ejecución de Ace.**

**Espero que os guste el one-shot y dejeis reviews 8)**

* * *

El one-shot lo he modificado cambiandole el nombre a mi OC y completando algunas frases que me quedaron incompletas.

**Damnstuck: **Gracias por leer el one-shot te pido disculpas por las frases inacabadas,al revisarlo vi que las frases estaban completas,lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido que al editarlo me hubiera olvidado de resubirlo.

**Sogeking: **Tambien te pido disculpas por lo de las frases.Y gracias por tu comentario,intentare mejorar para los proximos fics

* * *

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que la guerra en Marineford había acabado.**

-¿Qué tal van tus heridas?-Preguntó un chico desde la puerta del camarote.

-Van sanando poco a todavía me duelen,pero no es nada grave.-Contestó la joven desde su ojos ahora miraban el rostro del joven.-Gracias por preocuparte,por mi,Traffy.

**1 semana antes...**

-¡¿Cómo que van a ejecutar a Ace!?-Leanne seguía alterada tras haber oído aquella noticia-¡Hay que ir a salvarlo!

-¡Cálmate,por favor Lea-ya!-Law había agarrado por los hombros a Leanne y posteriormente la abrazó.Sabía que ir a Marineford era arriesgado,sobre todo para un pirata.

-Pe...pero no podemos dejar que lo...-No pudo terminar la frase,las lágrimas había aparecido en su podía negar con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del otro.

El joven moreno no podía nada más que seguir abrazándola y acariciarle el pelo dulce y suavemente.

-Deberías descansar,Leanne-Le dijo el moreno con una suave voz.

-E...esta bien-Contestó la joven ya más calmada.

Dejó de abrazar a Law y se fue a su camarote,donde se sentó en el borde de la cabo de varios minutos empezó a tener sueño,se acostó en la cama donde cayó dormida.

-Es demasiado arriesgado ir a allí.-Penguin se quedó atónito con lo que dijo su capitán.

-Se que lo es,pero sabes que ella es capaz de ir solo,y eso si que,¡jamás lo permitiré!-Law había elevado la voz en esto último,era poco frecuente oírle levantar la voz.

Parecía que a Law se le había ocurrido un plan para ir a la ejecución.

**Quedaban tan solo 5 horas para que el hijo del rey de los piratas fuera ejecutado.**

-Mmm...¿qué hora será?-Se preguntó aún estando en la cama,algo su mano cogiendo así el reloj.-Solo son las siete de la tarde,será mejor que me levante.

No se oía a nadie por el mayoría de las veces se podía oír a la gente hablar,pero cuando no se oía ninguna voz y,eso a Leanne no le gustaba nada.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-Se preguntó mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al interior del salón.

-Buenas tardes,Lea-san.-Bepo Saludó contento a la chica.

-Buenas tardes,Bepo-kun.-La joven contestó sonriente al oso.-¿Sabes dón...-Al mirar hacia el sillón pudo ver que Law se encontraba dormido en el.

Leay Bepo hablaron un rato,hasta que finalmente decidieron ir a la cocina a preparar la estaban entrando a ella,se encontraron a Penguin y a Sachi,ambos estaban tomándose un café.

-¿Os apetece algo especial para cenar?-Preguntó Lea a los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Cualquier cosa nos vendrá bien.-Contestaron al unísono Penguin y Sachi.

-Entonces prepararé curry y sukiyaki-Ya había cogido el delantal mientras decía aquello.

La comida estuvo lista para la hora de se reunieron en la cocina para vez que todo cenaron,Trafalgar llamó a dos salieron de la cocina y fueron al salón,mientras tanto Penguin y Sachi recogían la cocina.

-He estado pensado sobre lo de Ace y...-El silencio inundó unos segundos la sala hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.-sí,iremos a por él.

-En...enserio-Se encontraba emocionada al ver que iban a rescatar a Ace.

**La noche pasó tranquila,tan solo quedaban 4 horas para la ejecució la mañana,todos estaban reunidos escuchando el plan y las indicaciones que Law les daba.**

-Unicamente,iremos Lea y Yo el resto estaréis sumergidos con el iros.-Concluyó Law la reunión.-

La sala poco a poco se fue vaciando,hasta quedar solamente Law y la cara de la joven podía verse que estaba preocupada por lo que podría suceder.

-¿Crees que todo irá bien?-Pregunto casi en un tono de susurro.

Law se acercó a Leanne por la espalda,abrazandola y hundiendo su cara en el hombro de esta.-No hay nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar,todo saldrá bien.

-Pero ya falta poco para llegar...-Lea correspondió el abrazo mientras miraba por la ventana el fondo del mar.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en el camarote del joven se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Law,este la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

**1 hora después...**

-Despierta,Leanne-Alguien llamaba a la joven esperando que despertara.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?-Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Todavía no,pero ya estamos cerca-La voz provenía del moreno,que estaba junto a ella en la cama.

La chica soltó un pequeño bostezo y se levantó de la la ropa,dispuesta a vestirse;la ropa consistia en unas deportivas negras,un pantalón corto amarillo y una blusa de manga corta negra.

-¡Capitán,ya hemos llegado-Anunció Bepo.

-Preparada,Lea-ya.-Miraba de reojo a esta con una sonrisa.

-¡Preparada!-Asintió esta con la cabeza.

**Una vez en tierra...**

Varios piratas se encontraba luchando contra la marina,entre ellos se encontraban los oficiales de Shirohige.

-Ve tú a por Ace,Yo me quedaré ayudando aquí.-El moreno desenvainó su nodachi mirando de reojo a Leanne.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Ya había empezado a correr cuando dijo esto.A medida que iba corriendo su cuerpo fue convirtiéndose en una masa de aire,pasó entre varios marines sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Los tres almirantes no se encontraban en sus asientos por lo que Leanne supuso que estarían encargándose de los piratas que se encontraban allí.Solo pudo encontrar a dos de los tres almirantes,su corazón se encogió al no saber donde estaba el último almirante.

-Esto no me gusta nada...Solo veo a Aokiji y a Kizaru...-Pensaba para si más tarde sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago,haciendola caer al suelo en su forma levantar la vista se encontró con la cara de Smoker.

-A quien tenemos aquí...si es una miembro de los Pirates Heart...Leanne.-Smoker sonreía con malicia,apoyando el jutte en el estómago de esta.

-Si es...Smoker...-Dijo con desgana y algo debilitada por el kairoseki.-¿Sabes qué?,no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo...

-Déjala en paz,yo seré tu rival,Smoker-Law se encontraba a unos metros de Smoker y Leanne.

Smoker quitó su jutte del estomago de cuerpo del vice-almirante ahora era una nube de humo que se dirigía hacia el moreno.

Leanne siguió corriendo esta vez en su forma parecer en Marineford se encontraba Luffy,pues vio a este corriendo junto a Ace.Rápidamente se acercó a ellos dos dándoles un abrazó y llorando.

-¡Ace! ¡Luffy!-Entre llantos pudo pronunciar el nombre de estos dos.

-Le...¡Leanne!-Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron al verla,había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Vamos,no podemos quedarnos aquí-Dijo Ace,a la vez que volvía a y Leanne le siguieron.

Ya estaban cerca del Mobidick,segundos después se oyó la voz del tercer almirante, se paró al oír lo que había dicho de Shirohige haciendo que este se se encontraba más lejos que los otros dos,Luffy se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo e Ace frente a Akainu.

-Observa bien...-Cuando Akainu dijo esto,su puño derecho se fue transformando en lava mientras iba hacia a Luffy dispuesto a matarlo.

Leanne reaccionó y fue corriendo intentando poder ponerse delante de ó en seco al ver que Ace fue el que se puso delante de Luffy recibiendo este el puñ cayó de rodillas al suelo,posteriormente sujetado por Luffy.

Los minutos siguientes Leanne no pudo dejar de podía creerse que Ace hubiera muerto,Akainu todavía se encontraba frente a Luffy.

-¡Luffy-san,cuidado!-Gritó Leanne a su vez corriendo esperando poder apartarlo a solo lo consiguió sino que el segundo puñetazo de Akainu la alcanzó,perforándole un poco su cayó al suelo medio inconsciente,los acontecimientos posteriores no lo recordó,apenas consiguió oír la voz de Law.

**De vuelta al submarino...**

-¡Por favor necesito que vendéis el cuerpo de de ocuparme primero de ellos dos.-Law se había puesto unos guantes y empezó a operar a Luffy este era el que más daño había recibido,luego se ocuparía de Jimbei y finalmente con Leanne.

Todos colaboraron en las 3 ahora se encontraba la operación había terminado,todas fueron un éxito.

-Llevad a Leanne a su camarote.-Volvió a ordenar el quitó los guantes y salió del quirófano y posteriormente fue al camarote de la joven.-Saldrás de esta...te lo prometo.-Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

El resto del día lo pasó en el camarote de ella,cuidandola en todo momento.

-Tr...Traffy...-A duras penas llamó al joven.

* * *

Levantó rápido su cabeza,se dio cuenta de que Leanne se había sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella y dándole un cálido y dulce beso fue correspondido por la otra.

-Perdóname...fue una imprudencia el haberme lanzado hacia Luffy estando allí Akainu...-Se disculpó casi llorando por lo sucedido.

El moreno no sabía que contestar,por un lado no estaba enfadado pero por otro estaba preocupado por ella.

-Lea...hay algo que llevo tiempo queriéndote decir...-Law se había puesto levantó de la silla agarrándole la mano derecha a Leanne y a continuación puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y la miró a los ojos.-Leanne...¿Quieres...casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos,con la mano libre se la puso en la boca,estaba muy se podía creer que Law le propusiera matrimonio.

-Si, si quiero.-Finalmente contestó ilusionada.-

Trafalgar se levantó,la abrazó y nuevamente le dio un beso,esta vez fue más largo que el anterior.-Entonces celebremos a final del mes la que es pronto pero será una boda solo con los de la banda como invitados.

-No te preocupes seguro que será la mejor boda,Traffy.

**Dos semanas después...**

-Van sanando poco a todavía me duelen,pero no es nada grave.-Contestó la joven desde su ojos ahora miraban el rostro del joven.-Gracias por preocuparte,por mi,Traffy.

-Sabes que siempre me preocuparé por ti.-Se acercó a la cama de Leanne sentándose junto a ella.-¿Hoy ibas a ir a comprar el traje con Bepo verdad?

-Si,en un rato iré a comprarlo con él.-Contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Podrías decirle a Bepo que un rato estaré lista para salir.

-Se lo diré,y recuerda no hagas mucha fuerza si no quieres que los puntos se te abran.-Dijo Law mientras se levantaba para avisar a Bepo.-

Una vez que Leanne estuvo vestida salió del camarote y fue a buscar a Bepo para ir a comprar el traje de la tardó mucho en encontrar un vestido que le escogido un traje de palabra de honor de un solo hombro,una cola no muy larga y de color marfil.

**El día de la boda...**

La boda se celebró en una pequeña isla en la que apenas habían una pequeña pradera no muy alejada del mar se encontraba el altar en el que ya se encontraban Law y Leanne.

Law llevaba una blusa roja,el pantalón y la chaqueta eran de color negro y por último los zapatos que también eran del mismo color.

Los miembros de la banda se encontraban sentados en las sillas que se habían padrinos de la boda eran Penguin y era el que haría de cura.

-Leanne, aceptas a Law como tu esposo,para amarlo y honrarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la pobreza y prosperidad hasta que la muerte os separe.-Dijo Sachi.

-Si,quiero.-Una vez que dijo esto,Leanne colocó el anillo en el dedo anular a Law.

-Y Law aceptas a Leanne como tu esposa,para amarla y honrarla en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la pobreza y prosperidad hasta que la muerte os separa-Volvió a decir Sachi.-

-Si,acepto.-Law le colocó a esta el anillo también en el dedo anular.

-Entonces,yo os declaro marido y besar a la novia.-Concluyó Sachi.

Law agarró la cara de la joven dándole un cálido arqueó un poco la espalda hacia atrás a la vez que colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis notas o reviews._**


End file.
